


Dance

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta dance.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263341
Kudos: 17





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Sometimes you just gotta dance." Patton.

It’s quiet in the mindscape, Virgil curled against Patton’s side on the couch. Music softly drifts across the room from the little speaker on the coffee table. Patton hums along softly, watching Virgil’s fingers tap out the rhythm on Patton’s stomach.

It’s warm. it’s comforting. It’s peaceful. It’s _nice_.

Then, the music fades out and the next song begins playing. Virgil sits up, hair ruffled, and eyes bright with amusement.

“Is this… is this Super Bass?” Virgil asks.

Patton giggles. “I think so.”

Virgil lays against Patton’s stomach with a huff. “Skip it. Princey probably added it.”

“Or… we could get up and dance,” Patton suggests.

“Why?” Virgil asks, an edge of amusement to his voice.

“Because. _**Sometimes you just gotta dance**_.”

“To _Super Bass_?”

“It’s a bop!”

“A… _bop_?” Virgil says.

“Yes. Now c’mon. Let’s dance.”

Virgil rolls his eyes, but he rises with Patton anyway.


End file.
